Gone
by AiNino
Summary: akabane Karma,seorang dokter yang selalu menjaga jarak dengan pasien-pasiennya bertemu dengan seorang Asano Gakushuu- pasien yang membutuhkan perawatan khusus dari dokter.


**Gone.**

Disclaimer; Yusei Matsui

Warning; OOC,Typo,alur maksa

KaruSano ff

* * *

Pagi itu di taman Rumah Sakit Akaku,terlihat seorang dokter berumur 20 tahun bersurai merah menyala dengan mata berwarna gold sedang mengajak pasiennya yang masih berumur 5 tahun mengobrol. Anak itu terlihat sangat ceria dan bersemangat.

"hee,begitukah?." Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum kepada anak itu.

"iya, Karma-nii. Aku sangat senang bisa bermain di sini karena biasanya aku hanya tidur dan diam di dalam ruang rawatku." Raut wajah anak itu terlihat menyimpan kesedihan yang amat dalam.

"Kalau begitu,selagi kita berada di luar. Kita lihat-lihat pemandangan dan bercerita saja bagaimana?."

"setujuu!." jawab anak itu riang.

Merekapun berjalan-jalan melihat pemadangan taman dan meneruskan obrolannya.

"ne,Karma-nii. Aku ingin tahu apakah 1 tahun lagi aku masih bisa berjalan dengan kaki ku dan berbicara ya?tanganku saja sudah suit digunakan,tidak bisa menulis ataupun menggambar."

Karma terdiam sejenak. "Makanya kau harus berusaha dengan mengikuti terapi dan melawan penyakitmu itu ya, Yuma-kun." Ia tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut anak yang bernama Yuma itu dengan pelan.

"Siap,Karma-nii."

.

.

"Yuma-chan,ayo kita terapi dulu" panggil seorang perawat bersurai hijau sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Yuma.

"ayo,Kaede-nee" Yuma berjalan pelan ke arah perawat tersebut,lalu perawat itu menggendongnya.

"hee sudah waktunya terapi ya,semangat ya Yuma-kun" ucap karma sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Yuma yang perlahan menjauh digendong oleh perawat yang bernama Kaede.

"Iya,terimakasih Karma-nii" Yuma tersenyum lebar.

.

.

6 Bulan berlalu,penyakit yang diderita Yuma semakin memburuk,Yuma sudah tidak dapat berbicara,berjalan,ataupun menggerakkan tangannya dengan bebas. Meski begitu Yuma selalu mengajak Karma untuk mengunjungi taman seminggu sekali dan Yuma selalu menjalani terapi nya dengan semangat,percaya bila ia akan sembuh suatu hari nanti. Sampai di akhir bulan ke 7 anak itu mengalami masa Kritis dan Menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 _._

 _Ternyata tidak sampai setahun ya,maafkan aku ya Yuma-kun._ –batin Karma pedih. Karma hanya bisa terdiam dalam kesedihannya.

.

.

.

 **1 Tahun kemudian**

Yang karma liat hampir setiap hari adalah pasien-pasiennya yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi-telah tiada,bisa dibilang.

hal itu membuat Karma selalu merasakan pedih dan sesaknya yang awalnya sangat menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai dokter,semakin lama semakin merasa bahwa pekerjaannya itu hambar,hanya menambah beban baginya.

Karma selalu menjaga jarak dengan pasien-pasiennya. Agar saat ia kehilangan pasiennya nanti ia tidak akan merasakan pedih dan sesak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Karma-kun,ini laporan keadaan pasien-pasien di kamar dandelion." seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda dikuncir dua dengan warna mata yang senada menghampiri Karma dengan kertas-kertas berisi laporan.

"Ya,terimakasih Nagisa." ucap karma lalu membaca laporan-laporan tersebut.

"Oh iya Karma-kun,katanya hari ini akan ada pasien baru yang menempati kamar dandelion 105."

"Asano Gakushuu,ya?aku sudah mendengarnya dari Itona tadi."

"Dengar-dengar pasien itu butuh perawatan khusus dari dokter ya,Karma-kun?kau yang akan merawatnya?." tanya Nagisa melihat ke arah Karma.

"Hee,tentu saja aku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mau sih."

"Sou ka. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Karma-kun,banyak pasien yang harus kulayani."

"Hm"

Karma terdiam melihat laporan-laporan dari Nagisa,hampir semua data menunjukkan tidak ada kemajuan dari keadaan pasien-pasiennya.

 _Lebih baik aku ke ruanganku saja_ -fikir Karma.

Karma berjalan ke ruangannya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sampai di ruangannya,ia melihat ada sebuah map yang tergeletak di meja,lalu duduk di kursi dan membacanya.

Isi map tersebut adalah data pasien baru nya,Asano Gakushuu. Umurnya 21 tahun,di pindahkan dari Rumah Sakit Midorima karena Rumah Sakit tersebut tidak dapat menangani penyakit yang diderita Asano Gakushuu dengan baik. Penyakitnya-

.

.

 **Tok tok**

"Permisi,dokter" terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara seorang perawat.

"Ya,masuk"

Pintu dibuka, menampakkan seorang perawat berambut putih dengan pria paruh baya berambut coklat dan bermata violet yang memakai setelan jas.

"silahkan,tuan." Perawat yang bernama Itona itu mempersilahkan pria tersebut untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih." ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum,berjalan kearah Karma lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja kerja Karma.

"Anda keluarga dari Asano Gakushu?." Tanya Karma to the point.

"Saya Asano Gakuho,ayahnya. Anda dokter Akabane Karma kan,anda pasti sudah tahu putra saya menderita penyakit apa."

"Saya tahu. Dan obat untuk penyakit itu belum ditemukan,pak."

"Tolong diusahakan dok,saya akan membayar berapapun untuk obat anak saya."

"Akan saya usahakan pak." Jawab Karma.

"Mohon bantuannya dok,untuk merawat dan mengobati anak saya.."

"Kalau begitu kita langsung ke ruang rawat nya saja pak. Sekalian saya memeriksa keadaan anak bapak." Ajak Karma lalu di-iya kan oleh pria itu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang rawat tersebut,Pria itu membuka pintunya. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai jingga dengan mata berwarna violet mengenakan pakaian pasien Rumah Sakit sedang duduk membaca buku di ranjang.

"Gakushuu."

Merasa dipanggil oleh ayahnya,Gakushuu pun menoleh kearah ayahnya.

"Ada apa,ayah?." Tanya Gakushuu kepada ayahnya.

"Gakushuu,dia Dokter Akabane Karma,ia yang akan memantau keadaanmu dan merawatmu disini."Ucap pria itu mengenalkan Karma.

Gakushuu pun melihat kearah Karma dengan tatapan dingin. Karma yang merasa diberi tatapan dingin itu lalu tersenyum kearah Gakushuu.

"Salam kenal,Gakushuu.""Karma berjalan ke dekat ranjang Gakushuu.

"Hm." Jawab Gakushuu singkat.

"Ayah ada pekerjaan sampai dua bulan kedepan di amerika,Gakushuu. Bilang saja pada dokter Karma jika ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan."

"Iya ayah." Gakushuu menganggukan kepalanya meng iya-kan perkataan ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu Gakushuu." Pria itu berjalan kearah pintu ruangan,membukanya lalu pergi begitu Gakushuu dan Karma di dalam ruang rawat Gakushuu yang sunyi.

Melihat Gakushuu yang asik terdiam membaca bukunya,Karma berniat memecah keheningan dengan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Hee,kau suka membaca novel ya Gakushuu?." Karma mengambil kursi lalu duduk disebelah ranjang Gakushuu.

"Ya,kenapa?." Gakushuu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk menulis sebuah cerita?."

"Tidak."

"Ini,mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan tertarik untuk menulis." Karma memberikan sebuah buku tulis tebal pada Gakushuu.

"Percuma,walaupun aku menulis cerita,cerita itu tidak akan selesai sampai endingnya." Gakushuu hanya menatap datar kearah buku yang diberikan Karma.

"Hee,apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena hidupku tidak akan lama lagi." Gakushuu melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi sedang ia baca.

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu." Karma menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memang kenya-"

"Kalau memang akhirnya seperti itu untuk apa aku ada disini sebagai seorang dokter,Gakushuu?."

"Tapi-"

"Aku pasti akan mengusahakan menemukan obat untuk penyakitmu."

Gakushuu hanya terdiam melihat Karma. Raut wajah Karma seperti orang yang sudah sangat lama memendam rasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued-

saya author baru disinii,sangat newbie(?),fanficnya aneh?ampuni author wahaha\\(*A*)~

Review please?~


End file.
